This application seeks support for a third renewal of this NCI-supported Research Training Program now in its fifteenth year, offering training in psychiatric, and pain and palliative care in cancer. The primary training program faculty is comprised of established investigators from the Department of psychiatry & Behavioral Sciences and the Pain & Palliative Care Service with affiliated faculty providing multiple perspectives to support the further development of psychosocial and behavioral research related to cancer prevention and control. We propose to offer training slots to seven postdoctoral and two predoctoral fellows. Trainees will work closely with faculty mentors on one of 16 research projects. Trainees will also participate in the required didactic curriculum, including Grand Rounds, Core Course in Psycho- Oncology, and Research Forum. A course in research ethics is mandatory for trainees. Electives are also offered across a range of topics from palliative care to basic biobehavioral research issues. Over the past fifteen years, we have demonstrated our success in creating an integrated research faculty, offering a comprehensive training program and successfully training 60 NCI-supported Research Fellows, many of whom have become leaders in this growing field. In the next five years, we intend to enhance this track record by expanding the range of research training opportunities to emphasize cancer prevention and end- of-life course. Each component os the program will be evaluated annually by faculty and trainees to assure that this program continues to serve as a national resource for training outstanding, new investigators in psychiatric and pain issues in cancer care.